Lohn'Mash Ghostpaw
Lohn'Mash Ghostpaw walks the path with Lo'Gosh. A path he believes all Orcs walk and some blindly don't realize it. He believes that some Orcs walk further than others in the lessons of life and he believes the wisdom of their journey can teach other Orcs on their own path with Lo'Gosh. Lohn'Mash does not worship Lo'Gosh, but strongly lives by his example. Unlike the Night Elves, Humans and Scourge, who attempted to harness his power for their own agenda. Each paid for such actions. And the outcomes of their actions is vast. To name a few...The dark aspect that came over the area called Duskwood, the cursed land of Silverpine, the human city of Gilneas and the Legacy of Arugal. ALL cursed for trying to harness, that which cannot be harnessed. Hence why the Mok Lo'Gosh Clan walk with Lo'Gosh, not to harness his power but live by his example. Lo'Gosh's stand against the demons inspires Lohn'Mash, to teach others the symbolism of Lo'Gosh's actions. Lohn'Mash believes all Orcs can all learn from the Wolf Spirit's example. In the Mok Lo'Gosh Clan, each path is different for each Clan member, resulting in conquering one's OWN demons, much like that of Lo'Gosh who conquered the demons that plagued their lands. Lohn'Mash Ghostpaw strongly believes that all Orcs will one day return to their Pre-Horde ancestral ways in their own time, for their journey is only a long path to Lo'Gosh. Appearance Lohn'Mash, Appears husky-solid frame of muscle-Strong jawed. Appears young but wisdom can be seen in the sparkles of his emerald eyes that say otherwise. Not a visible mark on him except a very faded Scar on his Left Cheek down his neck, which had almost completely healed away from visibility. He is very clean for an orc and signs of good hygiene is apparent. A habit he took up when he was an Ambassador and continues to keep up to this day. Background Was born into the Whiteclaw Clan and at age six he witnessed the very eve of their slaughter. The Whiteclaw clan was considered to be one of the oldest and proudest of the orcish clans. Before the First War, it protested the changes to the orcish way of life by Gul'dan and the Horde. As a result of their sympathies to the Frostwolf clan, they were easy targets for the bolder and more violent clans, and were consequently attacked. The Whiteclaws were destroyed, and any surviving members were scattered. The clan was believed to be no more. Likely merging with the Mag'har clan, uncorrupted. Lohn'Mash's early childhood, he went by the name Xork, and was raised in a small village, now known as Clan Watch, until his father, Uckly, was mercilessly killed by a Corrupted Orc, due to the village having the red pox. Lohn'Mash didn't come to Azeroth until reopening of the Dark Portal. Lohn'Mash was given his surname by Lo'Gosh for being able to sneak up behind a Alpha Ghostpaw wolf and touching it's tail, startling it into shifting into ghost wolf form. Granting him the name Lohn'Mash Ghostpaw. After the defeat of Apophan of the Cult of Forgotten with the aid of the Crimson Illuminati and the Shadowtusk Clan and during his glorious time as Chieftain of the Ghostwolf Clan, Lohn'Mash Ghostpaw declared a Mok'Gora for his title up top of Paw Rock. Where the Lo'Gosh Heroes all fought for the chance to Face the Chieftain in Combat. The Victor of the Lo'Gosh Heroes went to Groggnak Thunderheart. Then the two Orc Warriors Fought relentlessly and Groggnak Thunderheart became the victor and new Chieftain of the Ghostwolf Clan. Both Lohn'Mash and Lo'Gosh both new this was the ideal Orc for Chieftain and fate made it so. Lohn'Mash Ghostpaw returned to Draenor to raise his family in their Ancestral Home World. After the victorious fight against the Cult of the Forgotten. Lohn'Mash Ghostpaw acquired a unique artifact called Stone of Clans. It was a powerful wish stone of sorts. There he used the stone to wish a friend back to life, freeing him from his scourged body and the scarab of the Cult, with the help from a Naruu. The Naruu pull the soul of Rulkan Bonemaw from his scourge body and Lohn'Mash used two wishes to create a new orc body and a second wish to merge the freed soul and new body as one. The Orc now goes by the name Bonemaw. After Lohn'Mash's departure from the Ghostwolf Clan, Bonemaw's whereabouts are now unknown. May he forever walk at the side of Lo'Gosh on his journey. With this stone, Lohn'Mash also removed the wrongfully "S" marks that stood for "Spook" in reference to the Cult of the Forgotten. Marks forcibly and wrongly placed upon him and his mate in a Kangaroo Court by a Tauren known as Bestiarius of Stormtotem Tribe and his allies, the Jagged Fang Clan who've done nothing in the fight against the Cult of the Forgotten. The Jagged Fang Clan went into hiding after wrongly marking Lohn'Mash and his mate, angering his allies with a threat of death for their actions. They were never heard from again. Though in recent events, as Lohn'Mash has come full circle wiih this burden of the judgement placed upon him by Bestiarius and the Jagged Fang. The Tauren of the now Sons of Un'goro, honorably admitted Lohn'Mash to be an Good Honorable Orc who rightfully follows Lo'Gosh and recognizing Lohn's commitment to stopping the Cult of the Forgotten. No longer claiming him as an agent of the Cult. Regardless to Bestiarius noble words, the damage was done and it still doesn't change Lohn'Mash's views towards the Tauren and his lot. There will always be bad blood between them. Lohn'Mash wished a curse on this Stone of Clans. Feeling that no mortal should possess such power. Upon doing so, made him immortal to time, but not to death by the sword. Turning his hair white as Lo'Gosh's fur. The Curse: Anyone who slays the Guardian of the Stone of Clans will become the new Guardian of the stone and cannot wish from it and can only be freed from this curse upon death by another seeker of the stone which will continue this cycle. Seekers can request two wishes from the stone, but only if the Guardian deems the wish as honorable and can only grant two wishes for that individual. If the seeker wishes the Guardian freed from the curse, the Guardian will simply die and the seeker will become the new Guardian. Again, maintaining that cycle. If the stone was ever broken apart into their individual parts or destroyed by the Might of the Light, the curse would be lifted. Though, if the stone was ever to be reassembled, who ever reassemble the Stone of the Clans would be cursed as the new Guardian, and there for, cannot wish from the stone. And a wish from the Stone of the Clans cannot undo the curse. Shattered Curse: A human Paladin approached Lohn'Mash at the Altar that rest on the edge of the shattered world of Draenor where the Stone of Clans rested until put away for the night. The Paladin eyed Lohn'Mash with suspicion and started talking in common -very slow and loudly- as if it was going to make a difference to understand him. So Lohn smiled and replied the same way in common just to show him how silly it looked and chuckled. The Paladin smile at first, but appeared a bit put off on Lohn'Mash poking fun at him....heh, humans. The Paladin appeared genuinely surprised to hear Lohn'Mash speak his language, it's been a while since Lohn'Mash spoke the human tongue, not since his early days as Ambassador, arriving in Orgrimmar for the first time. Lohn'Mash told the Paladin that if he is here to make wishes, that he only has two and explained to the Paladin about the curse of the stone and any outcomes to wishing Lohn'Mash free may result in Lohn's death and damning the Paladin as the new guardian of the Stones until slain. The human Paladin approached the stone and just looked at it, bending over as if looking deep into its many shades of color, with no interest in picking it up. The human looked at Lohn'Mash and said, “By the Light and all that is Holy. I'm here to break the curse placed upon you, follower of Goldrinn.” flashing his tabard with an image of the Great White Wolf on it as he hefts his rather large hammer over his shoulder and smiled at Lohn'Mash. Lohn'Mash quickly attempted to talk him out of it, but before he could utter a word, the Paladin slammed his hammer down upon the stone.... With a blinding flash of light, that others as far as Blades Edge could have seen, his hammer shattered the stone as all the shards broke away, the Paladin then flung the shards into the twisted nether, as they vanished into the black, and forever lost. Lohn'Mash was shocked... He half expected to be dead but he felt no different. Lohn'Mash's hair was still white and the Paladin wasn't cursed for his actions. The Paladin walked over to Lohn'Mash saying, “Brother of Goldrinn, Carry that burden no more.” Patting Lohn'Mash's shoulder then departed the same way he came, and then vanished from site. Lohn'Mash never got his name or what house he came from. But he'll never forget that Tabard. Lohn'Mash has since moved his Clan to the unshattered world of Draenor where he reforged a clan known as the Mok'Lo'Gosh Clan, who truly follow the path of Lo'Gosh. Chieftain Lohn'Mash Ghostpaw now lives quietly with his mate Shar'roka and his two children, Lo'Roka his eldest daughter and Lo'Mash his newborn son. Both children were recognized as Mok'Lo'Gosh, children of the Wolf Spirit and the first born within the newly reforged Clan. Chieftain Lohn'Mash Ghostpaw story is now a thing of Forgotten Legends and Untold Tales. Those who shaped his world, both friends and enemies will forever be honored for laying out his path of creation. "O Great Spirit of the Wilds, Lo'Gosh, the great white wolf, the spirit of the hunter, the animal instinct, the embodiment of the majesty, the savagery, the pure instincts of the Wild that we inhabit and live with, side by side, who has always been with us, a part of our Clan, in our instincts and in our blood, appearing in many forms, both on Azeroth and our shattered world of Draenor." "From you comes ferocity and cunning, swiftness of foot, the hunters moon to track our prey." "We pray that we may be aligned with you, so that we may walk with you, and be expressed by us, for the good of Azeroth and Draenor, and all living beings upon those worlds." Chieftain Lohn'Mash Ghostpaw sprinkles black rose peddles over you and say, "These black petals represent those who fell to your blade in honorable combat. May they always be remembered for your glory." "Aka'Magosh Lo'Gosh" ~(May the Wolf Spirit walk with you and yours.) Personality He use to be Rambunctious but no longer. His recent experiences have made him hard and stern. He is still witty – He use to play on words but now speaks with wise anecdotes, Honorable, Loyal, Good judge of character, Very perceptive, Hates slavery, Use to be prone to heavy drinking but no longer drinks, Diplomatic-Even between Factions, Likes a good story, Enjoys good songs. Never apologizes - Orc Culture but will ask for Forgiveness, there is a difference. Still distrust ALL Undead but "might" tolerate their presents if left alone. Lost faith in some Tauren Tribes due to negatives experiences in the past and strongly views those bridges forever burned. Believes the Horde will fall back into corruption under Garrosh Hellscream's rule. Views the current Horde as merely a shadow of their past corrupted ways because corruption created it. And those who blindly follow are corruptable. He's pretty much a mix between The Doomerhammer & Thrall Archetypes. Quotes “Lok'Tar Lo'Gosh!” “Aka'Magosh Lo'Gosh” “May Lo'Gosh walk with you and yours.” “May you walk with Lo'Gosh.” Trivia He use to go by the name Xork, A name given to him by an old Orc named Ukly, who raised the gruntling until Ukly was killed by a corrupted Orc. Not sure if this was his birth name. He later earned his warrior name, Lohn'Mash (Hero's Heart) by the Wolf Spirit in Terokkar forest. He earned his surname, Ghostpaw, by sneaking up behind a Ghostpaw Wolf in Ashenvale. He startling the wolf upon touching it's tail, making it shift into Spectral form before the wolf darted off into the woods. After the annihilated of the nameless Clan by Lothar and his warriors, Lohn'Mash wandered the wilderness until he located some orcs boarding a ship to a new land, west, across the sea. Upon their arrival, Lohn'Mash continued his journey across the new land. He happen upon the Athenaeum, is also known as the library, where the Shen'dralar remain in seclusion, storing lost knowledge in the multitude of shelves in the large room. There, Lohn'Mash became self educating and learned the languages of the land and gleamed some knowledge of the arcane and lore of Lo'Gosh of Azeroth, which mirror the teaching from his Grand Pappy about the Spirit Wolf, Told to him when he was just a Gruntling. ---- Before the formation of the Mok Lo'Gosh Clan. He was an Ambassadors of the Horde and was once a Sundered Skull Clan Blood Guard until all that was taken away by the Vak'Nosh-A Radical Zealot union of the Stormtotem Tribe and Jagged Fang Clan- He was wrongly accused of being a Cultist when in fact he was merely investigating events involving the Cult of the Forgotten and certain members of his old Clan, the Sundered Skull. Turns out that Chieftain Drom’tar allowed the Jagged Fang to police his own clan, which in turned, completely shattered the Clan. Some falsely accused orcs, spitefully turned towards the Cult as a result of the witch hunt, while others had to flee for their lives. Some died. Later Xork faced the Fang and the only evidence against Xork was speculation from the Jagged Fang with weak claims of him speaking to a cultist, when in fact, he spoke to shady individuals on a regular basis at the time, taking risks gathering intelligence as part of his Investigation into the cult with hope to defeat them. Doing so, he unknowingly turned one of their own away from the cult after displaying to her what true honor is. Giving her a new direction in life. She was not a true cultist but their slave. Shar’roka is now free from their hold and Xork is proud to call her his mate. They were both exiled from the Horde without Thrall's consent and judged outside Horde Territory with weak evidence, so it carried no weight. He had no intentions to joining the Cult like other weak willed members of his previous Clan. During his exile, Xork took up a contract with the Trade-Prince Cartels as a Captain of a Security Militia called the Cartel Bruisers. Up in Northrend, he acquired a regenerative elixir given to him by a hermit Troll, which made me look ten years younger and removed all of his scars and he just wanted his ears to grow back, and they did. When the Cartel Contract expired, he became welcomed with open arms into a truly Honorable Clan, at the time, known as the Ghostwolf Clan with his Honor Rightfully restored. He still practices his skills in observation and investigations. Kargoroth later exonerated him, welcoming him back into the Horde. Kargoroth later passed the Clan onto him as Steward until his Return. He was later given the title Chieftain of the Ghostwolf Clan. Before Deathwing, he earned his new name, Lohn’Mash Ghostpaw and joined the Generals of the Horde, Goretotem and Linthara's Army in the fight against the Cult of the Forgotten with success. Proving his Honor to the Horde, unlike his accusers, who never had shown up to the glorious battle. He fought for his honor. The weak opinions of his accusers now mean very little to him...